


[Podfic] Bro.ther. (noun): brʌðə

by eternal_song, Verse



Category: Dororo (2007 film), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Based on the 2007 live action so personalities may vary, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, platonic tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_song/pseuds/eternal_song, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: A podfic of Verse'sBro.ther. (noun): brʌðəAuthor's summary:-a person whom you are related to-sometimes a role model-sometimes an ass-sometimes a friend-a person who you are stuck being related to until the day you die through good or bad





	[Podfic] Bro.ther. (noun): brʌðə

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bro.ther. (noun): brʌðə](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615300) by [Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse). 



> Since Verse wrote me this wonderful fic, and then encouraged me to record podfic, I decided to kill two lizards with one stone. Wait, shit, it's birds, isn't it?

Podfic length: 5:48

Download or listen from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L6EDA76bDIJdsK4OWdH8VrjV_v-aldqU/view?usp=sharing%22)

If you enjoy this, please leave me or the author feedback! Thank you!


End file.
